Intravenous vitamin and mineral formulations have be used for the treatment of certain clinical conditions. The so-called “Myers' Cocktail”, which contain magnesium, calcium, B vitamins and vitamin C is an example of such a formulation (Gaby 2002 Alternative Medicine Review 7:389).